This disclosure relates generally to patient supports that are capable of supporting a person in one or more positions, including a horizontal position. Such patient supports include beds, stretchers, and other similar devices. More particularly, this disclosure relates to patient supports that are used to support persons who need assistance with their mobility, for example, patients who require assistance with ingress to or egress from a patient support.
Patient supports of this type may be found, for example, in healthcare facilities, homes, and other locations in which care is provided. Examples include the TotalCare®, VersaCare®, CareAssist®, and Advanta™ 2 beds, which are available from the Hill-Rom Company, Inc.
Mobile lifts are devices that are designed to assist persons with their mobility. For example, some mobile lifts are designed to support a person during the person's movement from a seated position to a standing position. Generally, mobile lifts have a wheeled base that allows them to be located next to a patient support. Some common situations where mobile lifts are employed include transfers of a person from a bed, chair, or wheelchair to a toilet; from a bed, chair, or wheelchair to a walker; from a bed to a chair, wheelchair, or other type of support; and from the floor to a bed, chair, wheelchair, or other type of support.
Some examples of mobile lifts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,175,973 and 6,289,534. Other examples include the Sabina II, the Viking series, the Golvo series, and other models, which are available from Liko, a Hill-Rom Company.